This invention relates generally to temporary liquid dams, dikes or barriers to retain or divert liquids on a surface, and more particularly to liquid dam assemblies of modular flexible components.
It is often desirable to retain or divert liquid flows of relatively small depth, such as a few inches, with liquid dams that can be quickly and easily installed as needed, such as for example when pipes burst, liquid containers leak or spills occur, especially indoors. It is well known to provide modular liquid dams that can be assembled as needed, the dams comprising elongated members formed of a generally soft or tacky polymeric elastomer material (e.g., polyurethane or polyvinylchloride) such that the bottom of the dam members provide sufficient contact with the substrate surface to prevent passage of the liquid under the dam. It is preferred that the dam comprise a number of portable segments or members assembled end-to-end, as the modular nature of the dam allows for formation of many different configurations as required. The members are abutted to form an elongated barrier, and the members may be provided with joining mechanisms. Examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,676, U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,281, U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,195, U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,172, U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,979, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,454,269.
A significant problem with the known modular dams is the cost of materials. Another significant problem is that the flexibility of the dams are determined by the choice of material and its density, such that some dam assemblies may be relatively rigid while others may be relatively flexible. It is an object of this invention to address both of these problems by providing a modular liquid dam having reduced material costs and adjustable flexibility.